Obsession
by Longxlive
Summary: A short story about Hermione and her relationship with a certain Professor. Written for Caerphilly Catapults! in The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! Dedicated to Wanda, our team captain.


Well, I am officially dedicating this post to my team captain, Wanda. Mostly because it is her favorite couple and for a birthday present!

Written for Beater 1

Team: Caerphilly Catapults

Prompts used: "Lets go somewhere a bit less dull" (5) Breathless (8)

* * *

I have an obsession.

There, I have finally admitted it. It all started when I was a third year and he saved my life. He has always been a terrific Professor, despite Harry and Ron's feelings about him. I know I am over reacting, but all the signs have been there.

I remember at the Yule Ball, everyone was staring at me and I was in such a good mood. I swear I caught him glancing my way, and I kept telling myself not to make it a big deal, but it was always a big deal.

For the rest of the year I kept telling myself that I was trying to do the best in potions because of him. Then he would notice me, he wouldn't make Gryffindor lose points for my blabbering. I always did it just to impress him. Even when I would get carried away, I could always see a faint smile on his face. We both had something in common; we shared a passion for academics.

In fifth year, when Harry told me about his Occlumency lessons, I learned more about his past. His poor tormented soul. I knew if I would have been in Lily's place, I would have forgiven him. I would have told him it was alright and that we would work through the problems. I always wondered why he cared so much for Lily Potter. He bottles in secrets so much, I don't think I will ever know.

Later in the year, I was hiding away from Umbridge and attempting to learn new spells for Dumbledore's Army when he caught me in a classroom. He looked at me with his dark eyes; I swear they were the dark path to his soul. I was breathless looking into them.

"Sorry, Professor," I said as strong as I could. "I was just trying to work on some new spells."

"I can see that, Miss. Granger. Now, would you like to tell me why? Professor Umbridge has directly stated no student will work on defensive spells while here at Hogwarts. Surely you heard."

"I did," I said nodding my head.

"Try to hide your distain better, Miss. Granger."

That was all he said. He didn't write me up, he didn't do anything.

I must have been mad, but by the time I had entered sixth year, I thought I had moved on from my silly childish ways. I thought I had feelings for Ron Weasley.

When I learned that I would have a new Potion's Master and that Professor Snape would be the new DADA teacher, I knew things were going to change. Not only was he working close with Dumbledore, but he was on our side. I didn't care about what everyone else said. I knew he was.

I turned seventeen on September 19th. I was officially an adult, and after Ron was snogging Lavender Brown, I knew I wanted someone more mature; I needed someone who would be mature and wise.

When it finally happened, I was on my Prefect duty, roaming the halls, waiting for students to get back to their common rooms. So far I hadn't seen any students, only a small light flickering from a classroom.

I marched down the hall, expecting to find a few students still working on school work. Instead I saw him.

"Professor?" I asked biting my lip as I walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. It was late and it wasn't like I was out of place, but it didn't make sense that he was still awake and working at this hour. I took another step into the room; his sleek black hair had fallen into his face. His quill was scratching vigorously on his parchment. "Professor?" I asked again moving to his desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?" He asked with a cool stare.

"I was just checking the halls, on Prefect duty."

"I am perfectly aware that you are in fact a Prefect. Is there something I can help you with?"

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. He turned his head up to me. I opened my mouth and closed it before I finally answered.

"I just wanted to make sure the room was clear of students, it is my job." I attempted to make my voice sound strong. "Is everything alright, Professor?"

"Are you prying, Ms. Granger?" He sat his quill down and looked up at me with his wonderful eyes.

"No, Professor," I said tucking my hair under my ear. "I was only curious."

I was expecting him to reply back with a snarky comment, something that would push me over the edge and want to walk away and never think of his man again. I put down my wand, feeling courage run through my bones. Our hands were inches apart, and my eyes were locked into his. I could see the walls that he had put up, all his secrets he was shielding from the world. All his hopes and desires.

I bit my bottom lip as took a step closer to the desk, waiting for his reply. "Miss. Granger, I am sure you mean well, however I cannot tolerate a student attempting to get into my personal business. Now, unless you have a question over today's lesson, I suggest you leave."

I nodded my head, thinking on my head as I had to last year, and every year before that being around Harry. "I did have a question about today's lesson, I feel as though my silent spells are not as strong as my verbal. Perhaps you could help me?"

He nodded his head and stood up without a noise from his chair. I picked up my wand and waited for him to explain what would happen next. He went to the other side of the room and raised his wand. I was going to try to pretend that I didn't know what I was doing, when in fact I had known for quite some time how to do this magic. The only question running through my mind was if I wanted to be a "know-it-all" or attempt to hear him talk more.

I did what I have always done; doing my best work I aimed a silent spell towards him. He blocked it, knowing it was coming.

"I do not see a problem Miss. Granger; perhaps you should just keep practicing with one of your silly friends?" He took steps closer to me. My heart was pounding in my chest, breaking apart as his words hit me. Then he stepped closer to me, I could feel all the lightness in the world as he finally stopped in front of me.

I didn't know what to do, I don't exactly have experience with relationships of this sort, or if he even knew what I was thinking. For all I know, he could hate me as much he does Harry.

"Is there anything else, Miss. Granger?" He asked.

I took another step towards him. "Are you sure, Professor?" My hand reached out to his. His hand was cold, iced by the dungeons.

He didn't jerk his hands away; he didn't run away from be or scold me for touching him. Taking another step closer to him, I put my other hand over his.

"You can tell me what the problem is," I told him softly. His free hand found its way in my tangled hair, to my neck. I'm not sure who moved first, or how it happened, but my lips were pressed firm to his. My body melted into his firm chest. I could feel the tension leave his body before he pushed himself away from me quickly.

My fingers went up to my lips; I could still feel his lips against mine. His dark eyes peered into my own as I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say. My heartbeat was rapid, the rhythm was off, I took a step back. We stared at one another before I took a step towards him, grasping his lips to mine again.

I'm not sure how long we snogged, but when I finally walked out of the room in silence, back to the Gryffindor common room. My head was spinning, I hadn't had time to think and process what had just happened. I had snogged Severus Snape. I sat down next to Harry in a haze. I could even hear someone talking to me, but it took me a moment before Ginny's words rung through my ears.

"Is she even listening?"

"What? Sorry, Ginny," I told her putting my hands in my face.

"Let's go somewhere a bit less dull," Ginny smiled pulling me up. I waved good-bye to Harry.

When we finally got out of the Common Room and into a small passage way only few people know about, I told Ginny everything. I told her about how I have been longing for this moment my whole life. How I had snogged Severus and didn't call me a little girl.

Ginny promised to keep my secret and Severus and I kept meeting in the late of night, right before my Prefect duties were over. I have been seventeen and I have finally been acting like an adult. Sure, I know somewhere keep in my soul that I have feelings for Ron, but my mind and thoughts are all on Severus.

All throughout the year, Harry hadn't gotten in trouble, and I knew part of it was because if Severus gave a student detention we would lose our time together. Everyone just believed it was because he finally had the teaching position that he desperately wanted. I knew it was because of our snogging sessions. Nothing had been graphic, and we never crossed a line. I would normally sit next to him and do my studies while he graded. Most nights we would just talk. Severus never liked to talk about the past, or what is on his mind. He always asks me to tell him about my life and we have intellectual conversations, something I could never have with Ron or Harry.

We never fought, at least not until Christmas. Our conversation was brief before Slughorn's party. I was taking a date for two reasons. I was upset at Ron for being a git and because I couldn't take the person I really wanted. I never thought that he would respond the way he did. I had stepped out after he escorted Malfoy from the party. I was avoiding my date and Harry when I saw him duck into another room. I followed him, my eyes searching the halls before entering the room.

Severus was leaning over a chair, his eyes lowered. "I didn't expect you to think me a fool."

"I don't understand what you are talking about?" I asked. My voice was soft as I walked towards him.

"Don't be daft Ms. Granger, why are you here tonight?"

"Why are you here?" I know he doesn't like it when I answer his questions with questions.

"Why were you here with him?" His voice sounded as if he was in pain, like I had slapped him across the face.

"Why? Does it bother you?" I asked. "It isn't as if many boys are knocking on my door to snog."

"That's because you don't see how beautiful you are." He moved to me, his fingers brushing my cheeks like a feather.

"Is that the only reason you care about me?" I asked, my cheeks blushing from his touch.

"No," his voice whispered next to my ear. "You remind me of someone. Someone who was also cleaver and kind, she always put other people before herself."

I concentrated on the Goosebumps forming on my neck as he talked. I put my hand on his chest and smiled up at him. "I'm assuming that is a good thing?"

"That is always a good thing," his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. I pushed my lips up to him again. I am finally started to understand him and maybe a little more about myself.

The year had flown by and the hours were slowly ticking away before I would leave for the summer. I never expected this night to happen, the night where I would sneak out of the castle.

After Dumbledore's death.

Once Harry had finally fallen asleep, the whole castle was silent. I made my way down to the Shrieking Shack, right in the place where I learned I loved him.

Finally, I walked to the decrypted bed. I sat for hours. I knew he would come, this is where we met on the weekends, and this is where we would escape whatever we were hiding from. I know he is hiding from me. I let tears fall down my face, how could he do this? How could he kill Dumbledore? He had nothing but faith in Severus and he betrayed him. That isn't the real reason I cry. I cry because I know this feeling I have been harboring all my adolescents is gone. It will dissipate like the water fog over the lake.

I fell asleep waiting, the sun shining through the broken boards woke me up again. I took my time sitting up, feeling my muscles ache from the violent tears of the night before. I saw him there, standing by the door, staring at me like he had done nothing wrong. That he hadn't just committed murder.

"How could you?" I demanded. "Dumbledore gave you everything! He gave you a job and a part of the Order and you repay him by murdering him!" I took a breath, my feet finding the floor under me. "You are sick and demented."

He didn't say anything; he stood by the door, his eyes black from a restless night. I walked past him leaving all of my feelings and stupidly in this room, never to return again. "I hope I never see your face again."

I walked past him to the tunnel leading me back to the last few precious moments I had left in the castle. Snape didn't yell back or try to stop me. All I heard was the sound of the springs on the bed creaking and a man sobbing.


End file.
